


My Star

by Keicai



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keicai/pseuds/Keicai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this land of sand and sky, you are <i>my shining</i> star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zephinne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephinne/gifts).



> I hope you like it! I had a lot of fun with your prompt, and this was my first time drawing Arabian!HaruRinHaru. It will not be my last.

[](http://photobucket.com/)


End file.
